


Mistakes Were Made

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Eve, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Many people are given the wrong drugs every year.  Who would have thought Jim Ellison would be one of the victims?





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Christmas Eve** \- due 23rd Dec/revealed 24th Dec (Christmas Eve)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *23* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 24th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** Mistakes Were Made **

“Jim, you’ve been getting sicker every day for a week. It’s time to bite the bullet and get your ass in to be checked out.”

“But Blair, it’s Christmas Eve. I don’t want to be sick over Christmas. Remember my dad is coming for dinner.”

“You seem to think you won’t get better. You will. You probably have a sinus infection and they’ll give you some antibiotics to take. It’ll be fine, Jim.”

“Will you call and make the appointment?” Jim pleaded. 

Blair didn’t answer, he just walked over and got the phone book out for the doctor and dialed it. “Yes, I’d like to make an appointment with Dr. Spenser for Jim Ellison. He’s been sick for a week and needs some help.”

The girl that answered, said, “We’ve got a 9:00 today, if he can make it. The person that had the appointment just called and cancelled. This is your lucky day.”

“We’ll take it. We’ll be there at 9:00. Thank you.” Blair hung up the phone and looked at Jim. He looked so feverish and weak that Blair was really concerned about him. 

“Jim, get in the shower and get ready, man. I’ll call Simon.”

“Thank you, Blair. You’re the best.” 

Blair called Simon while Jim was getting ready. Once Jim was done, he handed sweethearts keys to Blair and said, “I know I’m sick now. I want you to drive.”

*

When they arrived the girl informed them that Dr. Spenser had an emergency call to the hospital, so his partner was going to see Jim. His name was Dr. Watson. This name tickled Blair to no end.

When they called Jim’s name, both men got up and Jim glared at Blair. “I think I can handle this on my own, Blair.”

“Fine, don’t whine to me later.”

Jim walked off, following the nurse. She got him settled in the examining room and told him to take off his shirt and put a gown on. So as soon as she left the room, Jim did. 

When Dr. Watson walked in he said, “Hello, Jim, I’m Dr. Watson. Dr. Spenser told me to take very good care of you and right now I’d say you have a fever. Let’s take that temperature.”

While the nurse was taking his temp he was almost dizzy. “Just as I suspected, Jim. It’s 102 degrees which is a good sign of infection in your body.”

“It all started being stuffed up and then my nose and lungs were congested,” Jim stated. 

“Let me hear those lungs and then we’ll have a look at your nose.”

A few minutes later Watson said, “Okay, we have a sinus infection. It’s really bad, Jim, so I’m going to give you a prescription of heavy duty antibiotics. In fact let me call them in. Where is your pharmacy? You’re allergic to Sulfa, am I right?”

“Yes, I don’t want Sulfa drugs of any kind,” Jim answered. 

“I’ve got some here, let me see what I have. I’ll be right back,” Dr. Watson said.

*

Dr. Watson walked into the room happily carrying a bottle of drugs. “These are so strong, you only have to take one a day. Don’t take any more than that. And you’ll only have to take it for five days. Here you go, Jim. Feel better soon and let me know if you get worse.” The doctor had one of the pills in his hand and a cup of water. “Take this before you leave.”

Jim walked out happily to the waiting room and saw Blair. Blair joined him as Jim walked out the door and headed to the parking lot.

“Was it a sinus infection, Jim?”

“Yes, Dr. Sandburg, it was. I don’t have to get pills, he gave me them. And I took today’s already.”

“Great, we’ll go home and let you rest. I’ll get the cooking done. You just relax and get better for your dad’s visit.”

“Thank you, Chief.”

Blair was driving and suddenly Jim couldn’t breathe right. Blair knew immediately that that damn doctor gave him something bad. Blair wasn’t far from the ER, so he put the lights and siren on and raced as fast as he could. When he pulled up, a team met him outside. They put an airbag on Jim and took him inside. Blair reached into the cab of the truck and saw what the doctor gave Jim. It was a sulfa drug. Blair was pissed and scared at the same time. He went and parked the truck and went inside to tell them why Jim was doing this.

Blair was waiting in the waiting room when William walked in. 

“William, what are you doing here? I told you I would call as soon as I knew something.”

“He’s my son, I was worried. If he has to spend Christmas Eve in the hospital, so will I. Have you heard anything from the doctor yet?”

“Yes, he’s breathing on his own now, but still not out of the woods. He said he would know more in a couple of hours.”

“Mistakes were made Blair and someone is going to pay for it if anything happens to Jim,” William said, sadly. 

“Don’t talk like he’s not going to get better. He is. He just need a few hours to help heal himself. Sit with me and we’ll keep each other company.”

Doctor Spenser walked in and said, “He’s going to be just fine. Give him a couple of hours and you’ll get to take him home. They pumped his stomach and he’s on the road to recovery.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Blair answered. 

“Merry Christmas Eve to both of you,” he said as he left the room. 

It would be merry for all three of them.


End file.
